Fire's Calling
by raikimsan
Summary: The eclipse is coming. Chase wants to use Kimiko for destruction. Will the xiaolin dragon have what it takes to stop him? Will Raimundo and Kimiko confeess their feelings?
1. Chapter 1: Life is good

First Fanfic...Sorry the first chapter is soo short:) Hope you like!

Dislcaimer: I do not, in anyway, OWN xiaolin showdown cuz if I did we would have a season 4 right now

* * *

It was a normal day for the xiaolin dragons. After fighting the heylin for two years now, almost nothing posed as a threat to the four.

Chase Young looked over the temple in his eye globe. He chuckled darkly as he kept his eyes fixed on the girl currently playing around with the other dragons. "They have no idea what is to come, he thought.

"Give it back!" Kimiko yelled as she charged towards the tall brazilian who was looking through her phone with interest. Omi and Clay blocked her path, both holding her back from killing Raimundo.

"Let's see, recent text messages to Keiko...clothes, shopping...and BOYS? Ah Kimiko, you've been holding out on us."

"Dont you _dare_ Raimundo Pedrosa!" Kimiko's voice was beyond angry.

"You do not need to read aloud all the comments about me and my superiority over my fellow monks...I already know." Omi said smugly.

Ignoring the little cheese ball, Raimundo quickly scanned the list. There were messages about him(these made him smile), Omi, Clay, Jack...and _Will? _Was his the guy that he overheard Kimiko talking to Keiko for hours on end? Something rose up in his chest, and he felt an ache there, a want for something he did not know Raimundo abruptly closed out of the messages and handed the phone back to its owner who looked confused and bewildered.

"Um, thanks?"

Raimundo left the group and headed straight for his cubicle. Once there, he laid on his mat, his thoughts swirling around him.

What was she to him? Ever since he saw her for the first time, his life had changed. And the two years that they spent together, he knew her better than anyone else. They were best friends, but why did his heart thud every time she came near him? He sighed, unable to come up with answers.

* * *

"Shenggongwu alert! Dojo's voice could be heard outside the kids' cubicles. Sleepy eyed, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi all came out of their rooms. They looked around for their leader and groaned ...of course he would still be sleeping.

" _Ill _get him, "Omi said excitedly, getting a bucket of ice cold water, courtesy of the orb of tornami.

"Uh that won't be necessary...Ill just get him, "Kim offered.

Kimiko entered Rais room. She looked at the sleeping figure and sighed. She got closer until her face was right in front of his. She felt her heart thud painfully in her chest. She was about to wake him up with a shake when his eyes flew open. Startled, she gave a small yelp and lost her balance, landing effectively in the boys arms.

* * *

Pretty good for a first timer?Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Signs

Tadaaa Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own xiaolin showdow:(

* * *

_Was this a dream?_ Kimiko was there in front of his eyes, wide eyed and a blush forming her cheeks. Raimundo snapped out of his dream-like state. Why in the world was she in his arms?

The two awkwardly laid like that for a few seconds, each looking into the others round eyes. Then Kimiko tried to disengage herself, quickly followed by her counterpart. They stood up, both fire-engine red. Kimiko was the first to speak. "Ummm Dojo wants us to find another sheng-gong-wu…"

Raimundo shook his head, returning to his old joking self. "Couldn't get enough of me in the day? But really, a sheng-gong-wu at _2 in the morning_? Dojo probably wants us to see him clipping the fungmesters toenails again."

"Whatever Rai, c'mon everyone's waiting." Kimiko said, dusting herself off.

* * *

"This sheng-gong-wu is called power leech, the power leech allows the person to steal small portions of power from another person continuously as long as they are in the same room. A pretty dangerous wu if put in the wrong hands." Dojo explained as they flew through the night.

"Hey partner, "Clay said to Raimundo slyly, "What took yall so long to get out of yer room?" Kimiko turned her head so no one could see the blush rising on her cheeks. Raimundo just cleared his throat and looked at anywhere but the girl sitting in front of her.

"_OH_," Clay said knowingly.

"What do you mean, Clay-" Omi was about to ask when a long shudder went through Dojo.

"Its here!" He shouted taking a nose dive into the city below.

* * *

"Ahhhhh, the city of Venice….my kind of place!" Dojo sighed as he twisted his small figure over the front of the taxi boat they were riding. "Its nice to be the passenger once in a while."

Omi was looking around at the beautifully lit city of Venice with sparkly yes. "Ooooooh, these lights are mooooost pretty."

"You can awe later, right now, we have a sheng-gong-wu to find," Raimundo told the others as he hopped off onto the dock leading towards a building.

"_Ahem_. Actually, the sheng-gong-wu is _underneath_ the building, in the water." Dojo said, now on top of Clay's blonde head.

"Ugh, I just got this outfit though…" Kimiko complained, looking at the water below her in defeat.

"Let us get the wu before we throw away an more time!" Jumping into the cold water, Omi beckoned the others.

" You mean before we waste time," Kimiko answered, before jumping in with the others.

As they swam deeper and deeper into the dark waters, Kimiko felt something cold grip her chest. Darkness clouded her vision. Then she felt a fire inside her body, trying to envelope her. This wasn't the type of fire that she was used to. It was untamed and uncontrollable and threatened to overwhelm her. Struggling to keep whatever was inside of her in, she stopped swimming and flailed in the water. Then, as sudden as the fire came, it disappeared, leaving her confused. Swimming rapidly to catch up with the others, she caught Rai looking at her with a worried look. Unable to speak underwater, she gave him an exasperated look followed by a quick shake of the head. It was nothing; just the cold water…Kimiko assured herself.

Finally reaching what looked like underwater caves, they found an entrance and quickly swam towards it. Gasping for breath, they looked around their new surroundings. It was dark, really dark.

"Kimiko, some assistance if you please," Omi whispered.

She created a small blaze with her hand, lighting up the walls of the caves. They saw small crude stairs that took them deeper within the caves. They found themselves in a small, damp, circular room where the wu stood on a pedestal, giving off a sickish aura of green.

Raimundo, grabbing the wu, looked sides and above him, clearly expecting something. "What? No Spicer? Maybe he chickened out…"

"_OR_ he's just running late. C'mon lets get outta here before he shows. I'm _so_ not in the mood to fight robots right now." Kimiko urged everyone into the water. Swimming back up to the awaiting dragon of the taxi boat, the xiaolin dragons quickly boarded the dragon taking off for the temple.

Wet hair whipping around her face, Kimiko looked down at the sea below. Naturally, she dislike water. She WAS fire after all…but she had never been paralyzed or momentarily blinded by it….she sat through the whole trip back home. So caught up in her thoughts, that she did not bother to notice the concerned looks from Raimundo or the strange but familiar black crow that was flying away from them.

"So, the young fire dragon has finally shown signs of what she is to become," Chase said to himself, "Good, that means I don't have to wait any further for the plan to proceed."

* * *

How was it? Please Review!:))))


	3. Chapter 3: prophecy

Chapter 3! Thank you for those reviews btw!:) 333 Thank you for those compliments and constructive critism. Please, if you have any ideas on how to make the story better, Im all ears!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin showdown. :(

Enjoy!

* * *

As the four got off Dojo, they saw Master Fung walk hurriedly towards them.

"Quickly we must get inside," he said nervously for the first time. Inside, they looked at Master Fung expectantly. He stood in front of Kimiko, looking at her with an unreadable expression. "I though we had more time….more time to prepare, a year maybe…not a couple of days…" mumbling to himself, the old master searched the shelves that lined the wall until he found an old, worn out scroll, brown and burnt. "This is the scroll about Kimiko's power, Fire. As you all well know, she has been the fire dragon for quite some time now." Here he opened the scroll to a certain section. "Fire is the element that is the most unstable, the most destructive, and the hardest to control. Kimiko has shown a massive improvement of her control but alas, it cannot help her."

"Fungmeister, this is a joke right?" Raimundo interrupted.

"I too wish that what I am saying is false, but that is not the case." Master Fung replied gravely. He continued, "Every five hundred years, there is an eclipse called the 'Calling of Fire'. That is when the powers of a fire dragon reach its highest point. But all that power comes at a price. The dragon with the immense power will become a monster that is neither good nor heylin. They are simply on their own side, wreaking havoc on anything that stands in their way. The effects of the eclipse will be permanently lasting and like the fire that grows in a dry savanna, so will her power. Her power will become so great that she will not only have her powers of Fire but others that were to have received later on-"

Kimiko stopped him with a hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're telling me that I will turn into some freaky powerful being that gonna kill everyone? That's so unfair!"

Master Fung shushed her with a look, and turned the scroll until they could see the page that was half burned off. "Now the dragons before, have all been kept safe from the upcoming danger, but in the middle of the sixteenth century, the fire dragon was freed and managed to burn the part of the scroll with the information to correctly contain a fire dragon until the eclipse has passed. All we know are fragments of the information. The available information all lead to the idea that she must be encased by water. Since Kimiko's power will heighten, so will the natural aversion to water. Water puts out flames; it is as simple as that." Looking around at the speechless monks, he finished. "The other monks and I believed that we have at least a year in order to prepare Kimiko mentally and physically for this…but were sorely mistaken. The next Calling of Fire eclipse is in fact approximately 7 days from now."

Everyone had looked at Kimiko who had grown deathly pale. "So what do we do?" she asked faintly.

* * *

The dragons entered a large training area, much like the usual one that they used. Master Fung had said that each warrior would ahve their own special training. Kimiko was to work on putting protective shields around her mind, while Omi, Clay, and Raimundo was to train hard physically to have a chance at beating Kimiko if she did escape.

"I cant believe all this is to protect you against..._me_." Kimiko whispered to the others.

"Hey, its not yer fault that you'll be really powerful and kill everone, partner. You'll still be friend...I think." Clay tried to sound encouraging.

"Clay is most right, Kimiko, do not let your doublts cloud you from your training. _I, _I mean_ WE _will be ready for whatever you will turn into." Omi said, already running through an obstacle filled with flying fireballs.

Kimiko looked at Raimundo, clearly waiting for some encouragement. For a moment, he just looked at her, then he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Kimiko's heart began to thud so loudly that she was sure Raimundo could hear it.

"Dont worry Kim," he began, looking into her eyes, "Ill protect you no matter what." With that he joined the others on the training field.

Kimiko was just about to join the others when Master Fung called out her name from the door way.

"Kimiko, you will not be joining the others. The most pressing matter at hand is your mental strength. During these seven days, you will have moments where the fire will overpower you. To help you get ready to battle the fire within you, you will exercise your control of the mind with me." Master Fung said, beckoning Kimiko towards him.

"But what about _them?" _Kimiko asked Master Fung, turning to look at the three dragons starting their training.

"Do not worry, you will have time to spar and train with them later on. But right now, we MUST start training your mind." the master urged the dragon.

* * *

Raimundo quickly used a breeze to sidestep the swinging axe of fire. "Typhoon boom Wind!" He called on the wind to blow out the fire on the raining axes and used a flying kick to break the wood that attached the axes to the ceiling. He landed on the other side of the obstacle. axes and bits of wood on the floor behind him. He gave a whoop and spun to find Kimiko.

"Did you see tha-" he started to say but stopped when he remembered she was not htere. Glumly, he started his training again.

* * *

Soooooooo...How was it? Please Review!:)


	4. Chapter 4: Chase

Here it is, Chapter 4...its longer because I wont have time to update anything for a while...AP tests, SAT and ACTs...I need to start studying:( But please, I will read your comments so please review. If you have any ideas on how to make this better, I will read all of them and try to put them into the story:)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN:(

* * *

Kimiko sat cross-legged, eyes closed and concentrating very hard. She could feel something in her mind. It was threatening to overpower her. Taking a deep breath, she searched her mind for the source. Isolating it, she pushed it out of her mind. Whatever it was, it stubbornly held on. Panting, Kimiko once again tried to regain control.

"Enough. That is enough practice for now. You may rest for a moment." Master Fung said to her, taking his hands off her temples.

Instantly, Kimiko's mind cleared and she regained control. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, she squinted at Master Fung. They had been training for four hours now, and she still showed no signs of improvement.  
"I almost had it that time," she protested, "I think ill be able to get it if we tried to do it one more time."

"No young monk. Nothing will result if you continue to over exercise your mind. Only a good period of rest will be effective."

Kimiko walked slowly towards her room. Even though she did nothing to strain her physical body, she felt as if she had just battled chase young. Dragging her feet, she stopped in front of Raimundo's room. The other monks had already gone to bed as it was well past midnight. Peering through the curtain, she saw him already asleep, clutching his teddy bear(which he insisted was a good luck charm), ninja Fred. Smiling at the sight, she retreated to her room and fell asleep right as her head hit her pillow.

* * *

The next morning, all four of the monks groggily sat at the breakfast table doing everything they could not to let their head drop into their breakfast.

"So, did the special training with master Fung prove to be useful?" Omi asked, breaking the silence that had settled over them.

"Ummm...no." Kimiko looked down in defeat.

"That's okay..." Omi said enthusiastically.

"Thanks o-"Kimiko started.

But Omi was not done." It will probably take you a few days to master your mind, considering you are a woman. In my guide to women, it says that women are weak and give up easily. Do not give up Kimiko. If you would like, I will be most happy to assist you with your task..." Omi's voice faltered after seeing the enraged face of the girl.

"Im sure Kimiko will get it." Clay's voice was muffled as he stuffed his mouth with sausages and bacon.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen slammed open."We got a live one!" Dojo yelled as he dove straight for the pile of sausages in the middle of the table. A few seconds later, he came up for air. Throwing the now greasy sheng gong wu scroll to Raimundo, he once again disappeared into the sausages.

"The wu is called the prism of change. The holder of this wu is able to change the metal prism into any weapon of indestructible metal.

"Why is there always a wu during breakfast?" Clay sadly asked.

" lets go then," hopping off the stool, Kimiko wrenched Dojo from the food and looked expectantly at the others. Raimundo looked at the dragon of water and earth.

"Are you sure you can come with us? I mean, you do have your training to do..." he said softly.

Kimiko shook her head indignantly." I'm going whether master fung likes it or not. I'm much a part of this team as you are. Without me, you guys wouldn't be able to do anything. Do any of you have a problem with me going?"

"Believe me, i want you to be there with me..." Raimundo said truthfully before blushing, realizing what meaning his words conveyed." And Omi, and Clay of course." He hastily added.

"Why are you not getting ready to find the sheng gong wu my young monks?" All five, including Dojo jumped at the quiet voice of master Fung.

"We were just going..." Raimundo mumbled, shuffling towards the door, quickly followed by the rest of them.

As the four lifted off, master Fung's eyes never left Kimiko. Something about this mission felt wrong...

* * *

"Here we are, the deserts of Arizona." Dojo exclaimed.

Using Dojo as a wu detector, the dragons started searching the area.

"There it is!" Omi said excitedly, pointing to the top of a cactus near them.

"Thanks losers! You just helped me find it!" Jack Spicer came towards them on one of his robots. "Hope you enjoy my new robots!"cackling, he quickly ran towards the wu.

Raimundo, Omi, and Clay started to battle the (old) robots. Kimiko, sure that her friends would win, hurried to the wu after Jack. Just as Jack was about to touch it, Kimiko flipped towards the cactus, landing with a hand on the wu.

"Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a-" Kimiko was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They were touching the prism's sides, standing next to the cactus, but as she looked up, there was someone on top of the cactus, touching the prism at the point.

"Chase Young?" Both Kimiko and Jack exclaimed in confusion.

"When did you get here?" Kimiko asked, bewildered.

"Just state the terms dragon of Fire." Chase Young said dismissively.

"Fine. I challenge you, Jack and Chase to a showdown trio. The game is hand-to hand combat in quicksand. Whoever falls through the quicksand first loses. I wager my star hanabi against Jacks third arm sash and Chase's...what do you have?"

"I have no use for wu. I will fight without it." He replied, looking bored.

"Okay then, does everyone agree to the terms?"

With a nod from Jack and a casual flip of his fingers from Chase, all three yelled" lets go, xiaolin showdown!"

Kimiko thought about her plan of action. Her main threat is chase, but if she started off with him, she probably wouldn't be able to beat either of them. Starting off with jack seemed best. Chase was apparently thinking the same as both of them closed in on jack.

"This is unfair! You guys are ganging up on me!" Jack whined.

* * *

Raimundo looked on as Kimiko and chase worked almost like a team to beat jack. It wouldn't have taken long if Jack hadn't cheated and brought in his remaining robots. After five minutes though, jack was on the floor crying for mercy. Chase and Kimiko had both lost interest in the so called prince of darkness and was looking at each other warily.

* * *

Kimiko made the first move. "judolette flip, fire!" she cried, aiming the burst of fire at chase. Chase merely brushed it aside with a wave of his hand.

Her fire not working against Chase, she resorted to hand to hand combat. Jumping within fighting distance of her opponent, she attacked with a series of punches and kicks. Chase deflected each one.

He's going to win. She thought, as she stopped to catch a breath. I'm all worn out and he hasn't even started to attack!

Chase was bored. He was knee deep in quicksand, "fighting" the girl until she showed her true strength. And by the way things were going, it looked like it was going to take a while...

Glaring at Chase's indifferent face, Kimiko thought fast. The sand was already up to her mid thigh, not allowing her to use her legs. Since she was the shorter one and they were both falling through at the same pace, she would go under first. Why did I have to say quicksand Kimiko thought silently cursing herself for adding the little twist to the showdown. She looked at the situation at a different angle. Maybe she could...

Chase began his attack. It was a wonder how he could be so blinding fast with his feet stuck in the sand. He quickly punched her in the gut and attacked with moves with really cool names. Kimiko barely had the strength to defend herself.

To the side, Omi and Clay were using all their strength trying to restrain Raimundo from joining the fight.

Chase stopped. He had enough. It was his mistake to come so early for her. "I propose an agreement. Ill hand over the wu if you do something in return." He said without emotion.

"I'm listening..." Kimiko said, wondering what she had that a 1500 year old heylin warrior wanted.

The three dragons overviewed the battle. Nothing was happening. Raimundo looked at the still figures of Kimiko and Chase. They seemed to be talking...

"All I'm asking for from you is for you to come, once, whenever I call you." Chase explained his terms.

Kimiko looked slightly uneasy."You...you don't _like_ me do you?"

Chase paused and just looked at her.

"You're right, sorry, pretend I didn't say that." Cheeks flaming, Kimiko motioned for him to continue.

"Whenever I call, I want you to come to my mansion for approximately twelve hours. I will not hurt you, I simply wish to _talk_ to you." He went on.

Kimiko thought for a while. If she continued the fight, she was sure to lose, but if he just wanted to talk….its probably him trying to push me over to the dark side and blah blah blah…ive learned enough from Omi and Raimundo to know im NOT going to be evil…so why not?

"Okay deal, but you have to promise not to play any tricks…" Kimiko said to Chase.

Chase smiled for the first time, "Of course."

Then Chase raised his hands in the air and called out that he surrendered. Instantly the quicksand was gone and the showdown ended.

Kimiko was proudly carrying the four sheng gong wu that she had won. She turned around to thank Chase, but he was gone. Shrugging, she joined her friends in celebration.

* * *

Soooo, how was it? Yeah, I did sorta make Kimiko clueless in this one but no worries, she is smart...

PLEASE REVIEW...YOUR REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE (not really, but seriously, review please:))


End file.
